This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus. By way of example, the invention relates to an image processing system in which a plurality of image processing apparatus are interconnected and output the same image simultaneously, or in which identical images are outputted simultaneously in individual groups obtained by organizing the connected plurality of image processing apparatus.
An image processing apparatus presently available has a function which allows the apparatus to print images on both sides of recording paper. With this type of apparatus, different images can be formed on the front and reverse sides of a single sheet of recording paper. An apparatus having such a double-sided printing function is capable of operating only individually, and at present there is no system available in which images can be formed on both sides of recording paper in a arrangement in which a plurality of such apparatus are interconnected.
An image processing system (hereinafter referred to as a "cascade system") has been proposed in which images are outputted in large quantity at high speed. This is obtained by constructing an image processing system in which an image processing apparatus of the kind described above is provided with an image memory and a function for communicating with external devices, with a plurality of these apparatus being connected in parallel. In a case where a copying operation is performed by a copier, the user performs an operation to set whether copying is to be performed on one side or both sides and an operation to set the image enlargement/reduction magnification ratio. The same holds in a cascade system as well, in which the operator must make the single-side/double-side copy setting and the enlargement/reduction magnification ratio setting for each apparatus of the system at each and every apparatus. As a result, operation is troublesome and the settings involve a great amount of labor.
Further, the reader and the printer which constitute a digital copier are capable of being utilized independently as an image reading device and an image output device, respectively. Accordingly, a system has been proposed in which, by way of example, a digital copier is connected to a general computer system using an external I/F so that the reader and printer can be utilized as the image input and output unit of the computer system. In another proposed system, a plurality of readers and printers are divided up and connected, central control means is provided for controlling the readers and printers and a plurality of printers are used simultaneously to assure a high CV. In a system of this kind, the number of sets of readers and printers that can be connected must be decided when the construction of the central control means is taken into consideration. This imposes a limitation in terms of the capability to expand the system flexibly as needed.